So apparently I'm Robb Stark now
by MissingBlank
Summary: So, apparently I wake up one day and find out I'm in the body of Robb Stark. Could be worse though...right? Oh wait, how did Robb turn out again...? M rated because Game of thrones should've been as well. And because I have a dirtier mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so we're clear, this is gonna be a OP SI fic with heavy smut and probably graphic violence. If it helps, imagine the SI having a giant wiki in his head or something like that. This was originally supposed to be pure smut, but I've decided I'd add some plot as well, so I apologize if there are plot holes lying around. Also lacking any beta testers, so please excuse any grammar mistakes. **

This ain't kansas. Was my first thought after taking in my surroundings. Stone walls surrounded me, and I guessed I was in a castle of some kind. It definitely looked like a bedroom, seeing as I was on a bed. Chuckling at the thought, I quickly got off the bed and looked around a bit more thoroughly. I saw a wooden chest, confirming my earlier suspicions about this being some kind of medieval castle. Did some Medieval obsessed maniac kidnap me? Walking towards the chest, I opened it to find clothes only not the kind I was used to. I think the pants were called breeches or something. And was that a tunic made out of wool? Shrugging, I covered my almost naked body and walked out of the room. A servant quickly noticed me.

"Lord Stark! The maester requests your presence immediately!"

I paused at that. Lord Stark? Where have I heard of th- oh. Taking note of the wolf on the shirt of the servant, I quickly remembered where I've heard of the word. Westeros. Hiding my internal turmoil, I nodded at the servant and followed him. Fucking hell, I'm in westeros! My first thought afterwards was thinking this was a dream. The pinching of my arm told me otherwise. Thankfully, I had quick adapting skills, and tried to think of what I remembered of the story. It was soon interrupted when we reached an old man with a chain on his neck.

"Lord Stark, I have grave news. The crown declared Lord Eddard Stark a traitor, and has imprisoned him, Lady Sansa and Lady Arya while killing the Stark forces in Kings Landing." The old man, Maester Luwin I believe was his name, looked very serious. My eyes widened as I realized I was in westeros as Robb Stark at the start of the war of the five kings. Bloody fucking hell, this was interesting. But at the same time, I grinned internally. I thought Robb was an idiot in canon, and this was my chance to save my favorite family in the game of thrones. And if I played this properly, I'd be king. Yes, I would make this work.

"What? My father would never betray king Robert!" While organizing my thoughts, I made sure my outwards appearance showed shock and anger.

Maester Luwin shook his head wearily.

"My lord, I find it as hard to believe as you do. Should I send ravens to the other lords of the realm?"

"Yes, please do so maester." With that, I turned on my heels and headed towards the training grounds. A few guards and man at arms littered the area, chatting or practicing their moves. They paused as they noticed me though, before going back to what they were doing. I grabbed one of the training swords hanging on one of the racks. I was fascinated to find out that my head filled with instinctive knowledge, and my body soon moved on its own as I practiced sword techniques I've never known on men around me clapped wildly until a wolf decided to grace us with its presence. Panicking for a second, I brought my sword up only to remember that Robb Stark had a wolf.

"Gray wind?" Said wolf barked at me before rushing at me and licking my face. Being the animal lover I was, I grinned and patted him on the head. By now, the sun was past noon, and my stomach was grumbling. Heading back into the castle, another servant called me.

"Lord stark, the food has been prepared." Thanking him, I walked into the hall and saw Theon Grayjoy. I was mixed on my feelings on him. One side of me wanted to kill him immediately, while the other side paused. Theon Grayjoy betrayed the starks in the show and books, but never actually killed any Starks. He did lead Rickon to his death however, and sacked winterfell. I sighed and decided to deal with it later. Nodding at the two on the table, I made my way to the head table.

"Robb, the castle rumors tell me that Lord Stark was captured by the Lannisters." Theon said, looking at me.

"Aye, its true. They'll probably tell me to stand down and submit myself to treason, but I'll kill all of them and rescue my lord father."

Theon and Rickon look startled at my words, but I ignored it. I hoped to stop Theon's betrayal of me by using his respect of me and my lord father. And by keeping him close to me and not send him to Balon, I wouldn't have to force him to choose a side. Lunch finished soon enough, and I headed back to my room. The rest of the day was spent getting onto terms with what happened today. Gray wind was lounging beside me, seemingly noting my inner turmoil. I sighed at the thought of having to deal with politics soon. After all, I was just an internet surfer and couch potato on earth. Now apparently I was now the lord paramount of an seemingly fantasy world. And a commander of a upcoming war. Fuck. I also had to deal with my 'mother', now that I think about it. How to get the Vale to join me...house Tully with the notable exception of the Blackfish was filled with idiots in my humble opinion. Granted, Hoster Tully was also cunning but he was old and didn't have much life left anyways. His daughters however, one was apparently my mother and the other was my aunt that refused to help me in the fucking war or at least that was what happened in the books. Then again, it was Petyr Baelish that was pulling strings. If only I had a way to get him killed. I respected him a lot while watching the show, but he was too dangerous to keep alive while I was now playing the game of thrones. There was also Daenerys Targaryen to deal with as well. Too bad I didn't have the money to hire a few faceless man, I sighed. Varys was also a dangerous foe to consider. Then there the Boltons and the Freys. Fucking Freys. I wondered if I should just kill the Freys. Heh, that'd be nice. By that time, the sky got dark outside and another servant told me it was time for dinner. This time I saw Bran Stark, and remembering his abilities I considered keeping him here. After all, I had all the information I needed. But then again, the only reason he went north in the first place was because of Theon. Dinner finished soon enough, and Maester Luwin informed me that he finished sending all the letters to the northern lords.

"That is good, maester. Has there been any news from kings landing?" I asked the maester, who shook his head. Sighing, I thanked the Maester and headed towards Gray wind. Gray wind was outside, and joined me as I took a walk around the castle. The cold north air embraced me, and I took it in gladly. I was more of an summer person back home, but the cold air felt like the embrace of an mother. It was definitely comfortable, and it was with a smile that I finished my walk. Nodding and greeting all the servants and guards around the castle couldn't hurt either. Heading to my bed chambers and lying on my bed once more, I closed my eyes.

xXx

I groaned as I got up from my bed. Blearily looking around the room, I idly wondered where I put my fucking phone. Blasted thing didn't ring today for some reason. Blindly groping around the room, I felt confused when my hands made contact with wool. I didn't have any wool blankets in my home. Then last night hit me like a truck and I groaned again as I remembered I had to deal with politics today. Because I didn't have a clock I didn't know what the time was but I was usually up by 7 am at home, thanks to my job. And judging by the lack of servants and the semi dark sky outside, I guessed it was roughly the same time I usually woke up. Yawning lightly as I got out of bed, I wondered towards the main hall. Finishing an early breakfast thanks to the early rising cooks, I decided to ransack the library. After all, there might be lore that might've interested me that was unavailable in the books or show. A few hours in the somewhat large library sounded nice enough, and I might be able to find a journal or something similar from my predecessors? Ancestors? Hmm...Either way, I turned course towards the library. Upon entering the room however, I found my attention sucked onto a pretty and young servant girl cleaning the room, on her knees. That wasn't a problem in itself, but her skirt was hitched up, and exposed whatever she wore...or lack there of. Say what you want, but I was a healthy young male inside of a teenage body with puberty, and it was obviously a turn on. The girl obviously had no idea what was going on, and didn't notice me until I grabbed her healthy arse. She squeaked and turned her head, and turned red at noticing me standing behind her. I just grinned at her and gave another squeeze, making her blush heavily.

"Nothing under your clothes?" I asked casually, though my grin betrayed my feelings. Her blush just got deeper, and she wasn't able to say anything.

"Not answering your lord?" I tsked, giving her arse a healthy smack. Another squeak left her lips, and looking at her face turn even redder, I was surprised she didn't faint yet. She wasn't struggling against me though, so I slipped a finger into her lower lips, noting with amusement at how wet it was. She moaned and pressed her body deeper into my finger. Sticking another one inside, I slowly pulled my fingers out, before smashing them back in. Moaning more deeply, the girl looked aroused and terrified at the same time. Pulling my fingers out, I smacked her arse again and took my breeches off, revealing my cock at her.

"Unable to talk? Why don't I help you open your mouth." I grinned wickedly at her. Her eyes widened at my size, but she obediently opened her mouth and took my whole member in it. Struggling at first at my size, I forced it deeper until I hit the base of her throat. She obviously chocked on it first, but quickly got used to it as I abused her mouth repeatedly.

"mmpph!" With a groan I emptied my load into her throat, with her helplessly drinking all of it as my cock stopped her from doing anything else. Once I finished, I let go of her head and she chocked as she dropped to the floor. She was still filled with obvious arousal however, and my softening dick quickly hardened again. I grinned as I flipped her onto her knees again, and she squealed as I forced my dick straight into her dripping wet pussy. The poor girl came almost instantly, and I plowed the girl as she came repeatedly after before finishing deep inside her. As I pulled out, the girl moaned incoherently at the sheer pleasure she received. However, she was apparently conscious enough to look at me pleadingly, and who was I to refuse?

xXx

After spending a lot more time than I should've in the library, I found out I missed lunch courtesy of a panicking servant looking for me. Waving him off, I strolled towards the kitchens and grabbed something filling to eat before heading towards the training grounds.

It was like this I spent the next few days, either training in the yard or 'studying' with the cute girl I found out was named Nancy. I just hoped she wasn't pregnant after this. Anyways, until I got some ravens from the various northern lords, which were various ways of saying they were coming. Meanwhile however, I've gotten a letter from my dear sister Sansa, telling me to stand down and come to King's Landing to swear fealty to the proper lord of the realm. My first instinct was to send a blunt fuck you to the 'king', but I held back despite how I hated the little rat. Instead, I prepared Winterfell for war. Of course, the various soldiers and commanders knew I was gonna shove a giant middle finger at the iron throne, but it didn't hurt the morale of my soldiers when I told them how I was gonna storm the shithole they called King's Landing and re-take my sister. Of course, I was also looking forward to meeting her...personally. After all, it technically isn't incest, is it? Anyways, I also decided to send a raven towards the Reach. The Tyrells were probably the most overpowered house in the whole realm, albeit with a bit of a moron as their head. Olenna on the other hand was a genius, and she probably knew that despite the large force of Renly and the Reach combined, Tywin Lannister and the westerlands or Stannis and his force would probably out-maneuver the summer knights. And I also knew Renly was likely going to die, and tried to get an alliance going before Littlefinger fucked everything up. I also sent a letter towards the Riverlands and the Vale, despite knowing the Vale was technically under Littlefinger at this point. Which was also why I planned to visit my aunt in person, and attempt manipulating my 9 year old cousin. Then I remembered what my mother was doing, and sighed before sending her a letter telling her to come back to Winterfell with Tyrion Lannister. If I played all my cards right and prayed hard enough, I might actually get myself a decent spymaster. Tyrion was probably one of the only characters that might actually be able to challenge Baelish and win, though if I had to bet it'd be on the latter. Sighing deeply as I stepped back into the castle after training in the yard again, I noticed the Maester looking for me.

"Maester Lewin. You wanted to see me?" I walked towards the old man.

"Yes my lord, I've gotten letters from Hoster Tully promising to stand behind the North in the war against the crown." He replied. I already expected this, but I was still happy to confirm it. The Blackfish, my uncle, was also a brilliant commander and I needed someone like him to fight against the likes of Tywin or Stannis. I also idly wondered on getting a mercenary band since I was pretty sure the Lannisters had the Brave companions, but balked at the price. ...Maybe the wildlings? Ha, nah. The sheer amount of infighting would probably finish my army before the Lannisters even touched us.

"Very good, now how to deal with the Freys.." In canon, Robb married a Frey woman. Or would and should've if he wasn't a moron led by his dick. And I sure as hell wasn't going to, despite Roslin Frey apparently very pretty. No, I had plans that regarding the Reach and a specific Tyrell that should tie down the vast resources of Highgarden to my Campaign for the crown, not that Renly knew that yet. All I sent him was a letter asking for help in saving my sister and getting revenge for my father. Since I knew Renly was going to die anyways, it probably wouldn't take much for me to change my plans from revenge to the crown.

"The Freys are a very treacherous lot my lord.." Maester Luwin said, worried. I actually paused though. Why did I need to cross the Twins again? Ah, because Jaime and Tywin were separated, and I needed to sneak on Jaime and cut them off. Of course, Luwin likely didn't know this, and probably thought my worry was because of the lack of movement despite their liege lord under siege. Anyways, within the week the various lords of the realm joined me, and I received a letter from Renly saying that he agreed to the terms provided I bent the knee after. The wiki said I had roughly 20000 men, 10000 less than the any one of the Lannisters armies. Frey forces equaled roughly 3000-4000, but most of them were morons as well. Anyways, I soon got the lords of the north together, and we were all joined at the great hall soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, the meeting was certainly eventful. From the boastful Lord Umber to the calculating Lord Bolton, it was one giant shitfest and reminded me of a debate show with Politicians. Then again, wasn't what this essentially was? Anyways, I could tell some of the lords around here were kinda ignoring me. I expected this though, seeing as Robb Stark in canon had to have Grey wind rip the fingers off Lord Umber before they gave a shit about him. Was I supposed to do that again..? Anyways, apart from that, it went largely as I expected. Until the end of course.

"My Lord, we march to Kings Landing with our army. What will we do after, however?" The quiet voice of Roose Bolton carried itself to me. Despite my personal thoughts about the house, I had to concede that Roose Bolton would make a great ally. And if I kill off Ramsay, I miiiight just be able to pull it off too. Though I'd never trust him with my life for sure.

"I have created an temporary alliance with Renly Baratheon. He offers revenge in return for the crown." 3...2...1...Boom. And sure enough, a mass of pretests rise up.

"I will not have my men die just for a flowery moron and his stupid throne!"

"Not even Stannis, but Renly?"

"I offered my sword to the North, not a summer cunt."

I raised my hand at the mass of voices.

"My lords, I understand how you feel. Despite that however, we need the resources of the Reach in order to storm Kings Landing after freeing the Riverlands from the Lannisters." Thank god Robb had such a charismatic voice. And a reputation.

"And also, what do you think happens to the Reach, if Renly dies?" This had the more cynical lords look at me carefully, understanding where I was going with this. They understood that I was effectively recreating the King of the North, only this time with the iron throne in sight. Of course, the honor centered ones like House Mormont looked a bit unhappy, but less so than bowing to Renly Baratheon. Or even worse, Joffrey waters. The news that Joffrey was an incest bastard finally reached the North, and people were very unhappy with that. Obviously, some of the more eager lords wanted to reclaim independence from the throne, and tried to make me the king of the north. Touching as it was, it wasn't the time yet. I needed allies, and declaring myself another king would just push everyone away.

"So you plan to take the throne and kingdom yourself?" This time it was Lord Cerwyn who asked. I smiled thinly and replied.

"This is all a hypothetical situation of course. But what if Renly really did die? The Stormlands would crowd towards Stannis, and Tywin would probably offer the Reach a marriage contract between Joffrey and Margaery."

"But Joffrey Waters is a incest bastard!." One of my bannermen cried out.

"He is. However, nobody knows that for sure apart from Stannis. If the Lannisters were smart they'd be ignoring it,as it'd die out eventually. Thankfully however, they aren't and are causing a bigger deal with the rumors, causing a faster spread through the kingdoms. Should that happen, I'd be able to retake my mantle of King of the North, before storming the South and claiming it as rights of conquest."

Hopefully, this should keep the more ambitious lords and Roose Bolton especially from betraying me. After all, one of the biggest reasons Roose Bolton decided to betray the starks was because he thought Robb Stark a child unfit for ruling, and my cunning side I just showed my men would hopefully relieve him of that notion. Then again, it is Roose Bolton we're talking about. Anyways, this had my bannermen look at me carefully, with the more honorable ones like Mormont looking a bit unhappy and the more ambitious ones more interested. After all, a plan this cunning isn't very honorable, is it? Thankfully for the North however, I gave 0 fucks on the so called honor apart from reputation bonuses. More arguments here and there but in the end we all agreed that prioritizing Riverrun was first. adjourning the meeting for today, we instead moved onto the feast, as it was around the time for dinner. I obviously sat at the front of the table, and it was pretty cool looking down at the various lords of the North.

"Who leads the vanguard to the riverlands, my lord?" Lord Glover asked me.

"Lord Umber shall." That had the giant man grin happily at my direction, and kept his hand intact as well, though he obviously didn't know that.

After dinner, everyone departed and I returned to my bedroom, mentally preparing myself for the march towards Riverrun tomorrow. After all, this was war, and I'd probably have to lead the charge and kill people. Settling into a troubled sleep, I woke up early next day to join the march towards winterfell. Again largely similar to the show until we met my mother on the road.

"Mother! How awfully nice to see you here."My overly cheery tone had my mother wincing, though probably because of the lack of courtesy more than anything else.

"Robb, I've received your message and brought Tyrion Lannister here." my mother said, keeping a weary eye at said Lannister who was locked in a cage and surrounded by a few knights.

"Release him." I ordered, which had my mother and a few bannermen look at me incredulously. My mother looked like she wanted to say something, but obviously couldn't unless she wanted me to lose face in front of my vassal lords.

"Lord Lannister, please follow me." I led him to one of my tents, while telling my guards that no one was to disturb me.

"Were you hoping perhaps to feed me to that giant wolf?" Tyrion looked weary at Grey wind, who just barked at him.

"I don't think you're large enough for that, lord Lannister." I replied, grinning. Tyrion looked surprised at the title and the jape, but grinned tentatively back.

"I hope to keep you here as an...honorable guest. After the war, I promise you'll be returned as soon as a reasonable ransom is given. After all, you're the heir of casterly rock and heir to lord parramount of the Westerlands, no?" Obviously, Tyrion looked unhappy at that.

"From Lord of the sewers to Lord parramount of the westerlands! A dwarf can dream, although a dwarf knows more than others how big a dream can be."

"What do you mean by that, my lord?" I feigned ignorance and looked at him curiously.

"My Lord Father would sooner declare independence and put Jaime on the throne to the Westerlands before me." He looked very bitter at that. How very curious...not. Internally grinning at Tywin for being a prejudiced moron in this case, I looked back towards Tyrion.

"What if I secured your claim on the westerlands for your help?" I decided to be blunt. Tyrion was obviously shocked before looking at me carefully.

"Are you asking me to betray my family?"

"No, I'm asking you to take what is rightfully yours while helping me achieve my goal."

"And what is that goal?"

"Right now? Rescuing my family and burning the iron throne down." Ouch, that was so cringe worthy.

Tyrion and I stood there for a long time, staring at each other. Eventually, Tyrion nodded carefully at my direction.

"Very well. What would you have of me then, my lord? Or shall I kneel first?" He gave me another grin. Success! I grinned back.

"I need someone in Essos looking for a specific person. One you should be familiar with, seeing as her name is Daenerys Targaryen."

xXx

Tyrion's response to that was pretty funny actually, though whether he was surprised at the fact that there were Targaryens alive or the fact that I knew that as well was unknown. If anyone asks, I'll tell them Eddard Stark told me their existence, and its not like they can confirm the rumor either seeing as Lord Stark is likely going to die thanks to Joffrey. Anyways, I gave Tyrion the task of capturing Daenerys Targaryen, preferably alive. Although I did tell him to kill her if it seemed impossible to capture her alive. I also told him to kill Viserys, as I didn't need another claimant who was also mad. Anyways, Tyrion agreed, and I gave him a suitable amount of gold and a solid group of men that included loyalists like the Mormonts and my own men that equaled around 30 men in total. Daenerys was still meek so it should be easy enough to kidnap her, right? They headed off straight away, and I managed to deal with one problem. Now the twins. Yay!

xXx

The Twins were pretty much a giant tower built on each side of the river with a bridge connecting the two, and looked pretty imposing. A company of men rode out to meet us from the tower on our side soon enough.

"Who's there?" The man at the front asked. Despite us waving our banners. These Freys lol.

"Lord Robb Stark, here to aid house Tully in Riverrun, unlike you rats." the last part had the company of Frey men make sounds of indignation, but were unable to say otherwise, as the man who said it was Lord Umber.

"We are here requesting passage." I told them, who shifted nervously before one of them opened his mouth.

"We shall inform Lord Frey of your wishes." And right back to the castle they go.

"Bloody weasels." Lord Umber grumbled besides me, and I had to agree on that. Meanwhile, Theon shot down an raven.

"Look what I've got!" He exclaimed, and despite knowing the contents, I obliged him and told him to keep shooting them down.

"So, who's gonna deal with the Freys?" Lord Glover asked, looking unhappy at the thought.

"I shall." Again, more protests.

"Robb, they are Freys! Who knows what they'll do to you?" My mother asked, looking worried. Dear mother, if you hadn't married me off to the Freys, I might've actually prevented the Red wedding in canon. Of course, Robb Stark would've still probably died, as he had no political tact.

"What's stopping them from slashing your throat or throwing you into the dungeon?" Theon added, looking genuinely worried. Aww, you do care about me! Maybe I won't kill you then.

"Obviously an army 5 times their size." I said dryly, motioning at it.

"Walder Frey is a proud rat, but he is also smart. He knows that all the rewards the Lannisters might offer him mean nothing if he's dead." Everyone still looked worried, but a bit more mollified.

"Of course, that being said, I'll still be taking a solid amount of men with me." I added. Rule number 1 in surviving Westeros? Never trust the Freys. My mother finally agreed with that, and soon enough, I was headed towards the twins with a legion of men with me. It also served as a message that I would be getting what I wanted, with or without force.

"Lord Stark. What an honor to see you here." Walder Frey sounded anything but. However I still forced myself to smile.

"And what an honor to meet you here as well. My grandfather had only great things to say about you." Walder Frey snorted at that.

"Spare me the bullshit, Lord Stark. You nor your grandfather weren't here at my weddings, why are you here now?" Good question, Lord Frey! Why would I walk all the way to the Twins with a giant army? Obviously it can't be to cross the bloody bridge, right? Swallowing my annoyance at him, I simply kept my smile.

"I am sure my grandfather had good reasons for that. As for me, I was too young to be out of Winterfell. And what I want is to be allowed to cross the Twins." Walder Frey laughed at that.

"Should've come to my weddings then, boy! Now get out." If my bannermen that followed me here heard that, he would've been gutted. Walder Frey was adamant in it being a private conversation however, seeing as I came here my self. Thankfully, it also meant I was able to loosen my words a bit.

"I have an army over 5 times yours right at the castle gates. I don't even need the Twins to march straight towards Kings landing. But I'm here anyways, to save my Grandfather who answered my call for war. So I came here to help him and the Riverlands, only for you to block my way?" Oops, maybe that was a little too aggressive.

"You threaten me, boy?" Walder Frey didn't look happy. Oh well.

"No, it is a promise. Let me tell you, Lord Frey. I have more allies that you have no idea about, ones who would actually help me. And if you refuse this crossing, I swear to the gods old and new that I will march to Kings Landing, Sack it completely, march straight back to the Twins and give you an northern variety of justice given to traitors." Oh god, I've screwed up completely, haven't I? Walder Frey glared at me.

"Of course, you could also let me cross and join me in defending your liege lord. I would obviously tell my Grandfather how Lord Frey answered the call to war honorably, and how he helped me in defending Riverrun from the Lannisters. He would promise you riches, and I will promise you a marriage between my uncle and future Lord Parramount of the Riverlands Lord Edmure Tully and one of your daughters." Lord Frey still didn't look very happy, but his eyes glinted with greed.

"You will also take one of my sons as squires." Arya, I miss you already.

"Very well, Lord Frey."

xXx

I came back to my army and informed them of the crossing, as well as the joining Frey forces. While looking unhappy at the fact at the Ferys joining, they were still pretty big, with around 2000 men making their ranks. I also met my squire, Olyvar Frey. There weren't too much information on him, but he was portrayed as someone loyal to Robb Stark, so I guess he should be okay. He was also quite polite, despite being two years older than Robb Stark.

Anyways, with the Frey army joined up, we crossed the Twins easily enough. However, I also sent a small force led by the Hornwoods down the kingsroad, with specific orders to be as slow as possible and attempt to avoid combat if possible. The battle of the whispering wood was ingenious by Robb Stark, and I shamelessly attempted the same thing. However, it also hit me that I was actually going into battle. Well...Fuck.

**Right, regarding the lemon last chapter, some people had problems with it. And looking back, I can agree that it was poorly done. It wasn't supposed to seem like rape, but apparently my mediocre writing skills weren't able to portray that. Look at it this way; Robb Stark is a handsome Heir to Winterfell and the North, who is also very honorable like his father. Now we have a pretty servant girl. Imagine if she had his bastard child. With a reputation like Robb has, she was bound to gain _something_. However, this also brings up another point. I've put this story on M rated, and while no explicit rape will be written, I can say Coercion and Blackmail is still on the list. Explicit Torture is another thing that'll probably be on this list, as Ramsay Snow is a sadistic bastard and I won't kill him off too quickly. The Ironborn aren't innocent as well, and we also have dear Joffrey still on the throne. And like I said in the first chapter, this was supposed to be smut, and there will be explicit sex. I apologize if this offends people, and suggest the backspace button if this ain't your cup of tea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck indeed. I led my cavalry through the Riverlands, while my infantry forces were a bit more behind. It certainly wasn't easy, avoiding Lannister scouts while leading an army of a few thousand. Thankfully however, I met the routed Riverlands forces from the battle of the Golden Tooth, and they included notable Lords like my Granduncle Ser Brynden Tully and Lord Jason mallister. The Blackfish constantly scouted ahead and cut off any loose Lannister men and scouts, while Lord Jason Mallister helped me manage the Logistics of managing a massive army hiding from the enemy. Eventually we decided on a good spot for the ambush, an wooded area close to the river with a big clearing.

"My lords, I have an idea for how to relieve Riverrun from siege." I told my commanders, who were around me sitting at the table we used for meetings.

"Ser Brynden, how does the Lannister camp look right now?" I asked.

"They are constantly harassed by uncaptured Riverlands Guerillas led by house Piper and Lord Vance." He replied, looking interested. I told him my rough plans a few days ago, and he was surprised before laughing gruffly and praised my military prowess. We spent the next few days fine tuning the plan, and finally had a rough draft presentable to my men.

"Lord Jaime Lannister usually leads the Lannister cavalry to fight the Guerillas, as his temperament has left him bored and impatient from the endless siege."

"Good. We'll use his pent-up aggressiveness and lead him straight here for an ambush. I want Ser Brynden Tully to lead a small cavalry force to harass the Lannister forces and lead Jaime Lannister to this clearing, where we'll hide the men and prepare the ambush." Moving the pieces representing the men on both armies on a map on the middle of the table, I arranged them into a rough encirclement where the archers were positioned in the forests right beside the main clearing, the cavalry behind them and the infantry force across the river. My reasoning was that the archers would be able to cause more casualties from the sides instead of the front, and by having the cavalry engage them first they'd be unable to retreat before the infantry engaged them as well, maximizing the casualties from the battle. My lords were suitably impressed, especially considering my age. The rest of the meeting was spent preparing for the massive battle, and by the next day, we had the full plans ready and moved the men in position for the ambush. The Blackfish led his small force of 300 to the Lannisters while waving the Tully banner, and I hid with my cavalry, preparing for when the Blackfish would lead the Lannister cavalry and Jaime himself to the ambush.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Theon asked me, sitting beside me. He was nervously touching his bow, looking excited and worried at the same time.

"If it doesn't, you can curse me all you want in the afterlife." I shrugged, despite feeling numb inside. Theon rolled his eyes at me, but nodded.

"You can bet I will Robb."

xXx

A few hours passed, and we finally caught sight of Jaime and his army, following the Blackfish. As soon as they crossed the invisible line, a horn was blown and arrows flew at the Lannisters, horse and men falling alike. The confident shouts of the Lannister army quickly turned into screams of pain and fear, and it honestly made me a bit sick. I swallowed it down though, resolving to puke all I wanted after the battle instead. The arrows ran out quickly enough, and with another horn blow I shouted and led my cavalry force at the Lannisters.

"FOR THE NORTH!" Various other shouts, usually including the house they fought for echoed behind me as the men charged hard at the broken Lannisters. The infantry was in view as well, swarming out like ants from across the river. Reaching the panicking Lannisters, I instinctively dodged a mace aimed at my head before thrusting my Lance at the head of the owner of said mace. My sword was sheathed at my hip, as I opted to use a lance for this battle. The Lance poked cleanly through the forehead, and bits of pink and red decorated the tip of my lance. Ignoring my very upset stomach, I quickly pulled it out and couched a grounded knight instead. The knight screamed, but was unable to stop the lance from piercing his chest. Unfortunately, my lance snapped from the sheer speed I rammed the lance through the armored body, and I cursed before throwing it down and pulling my sword out. Of course, it was at this moment that my horse was hit by a lucky spear, and went down with a piercing shriek.

"Fuck!" Narrowly avoiding getting crushed by the horse, I jumped off clumsily and barely dodged a sword aimed at my unprotected head. Swiveling on my feet, I ducked low and stabbed the man in front of me through the neck. Thankfully, the rest of my forces reached me, and I was able to take a quick rest. The Lannister cavalry was much bigger than I expected, with almost 5000 men following Jaime Lannister to their dooms. The North had around 20000 troops, with the Hornwood task force taking 5000 and various Riverlands troops joining along the way, but despite that the Lannisters, realizing they were unable to escape, dug their heels deep in and fought pretty hard after the break in formation. Too busy monologuing, I barely dodged the lance of Jaime Lannister aimed at my head. I was still scraped though, and slammed hard into the ground besides me.

"Duel me young wolf, in single combat!" Jaime roared at me, as I shakily got up. He easily turned his horse and ran at me again, while I barely dodged once more. At this point, my men noticed what was happening, and came to my aid, only for Jaime to cut through the men like butter. He really was the best swordsmen in the realm, barring Ser Barristan. That thought did nothing to help me however, only causing more panic. Just when Jaime reached me however, Gray wind jumped out from nowhere and tackled Jaime to the ground. Seizing the chance, I smashed the flat side of my sword into Jaime's head, and he dropped easily. When the Wessterlands men saw what happened, shouts of mercy were heard throughout the battlefield, and I survived my first battle, though through sheer luck.

xXx

The casualties were around 700 to 800 from the North, while an additional 500 or so injuries followed. The Westerlands on the other hand, lost 3000, while the rest of their 5000 cavalry were captured, including a lot of prominent lords. The feast that night following my victory were filled with shouts full of praises for the Young wolf, but I just gritted my teeth at the reminder of the battle. While I did pretty well considering my age and lack of battle experience, I knew that if Gray Wind was just seconds late, I would've lost this life as well. It frustrated me endlessly, feeling so helpless. My mind kept jumping to those crazy few minutes of Jaime almost toying with me, while I struggled to even move, let alone fight him. Lost in my dark thoughts, I missed my squire Olyvar Frey carefully approach me.

"Are you alright my lord?" He asked, making me jump in surprise.

"I..yes. I'm fine." I nodded at my squire, who didn't look convinced but didn't ask any farther, for I was thankful for. We spent a few moments like that, sitting on the log, before a soldier approached me.

"My lord, the Northern Lords request your presence immediately. They say that you were needed for dealing with the prisoners and the aftermath." He looked starstruck at meeting me, which helped my very heavily fucked ego a little.

"Of course. Lead the way."

The meeting was already started by the time I got there. Apparently Lord Halys Hornwood met Tywin's forces at the kingsroad, and lost pretty heavily, though it didn't matter too much as the task force was mostly filled with Freys and Boltons, not that the respective lords of said houses knew that. Despite loosing 2000 men to the Lannister 500 or so, Lord Hornwood managed to get out in good order, and retreated with most of the force intact.

"Praise the Young Wolf, hero of the Riverlands!" Lord Greatjon Umber boomed when he caught sight of me. The rest of the camp joined in easily enough, and my wounded ego slightly healed at the hearty words.

"Thank you, my lords. It was not only I who won this battle however." My words had another cheer rumble through the camp, though Lord Bolton cut in once it died down.

"My Lord, what is to be done with the prisoners?" His whispering voice asked.

"For now, we ransom any unimportant knights and minor lords. Since the cavalry force doesn't have any peasant levies, we can imprison the ones who can't afford their ransom in the Seagard, provided Lord Jason Mallister has no problems with it." Said Lord voiced his agreement, and it was decided that a small force of 500 were to lead all the prisoners to the Seagard. The big fish on the other hand, included the likes of Jaime Lannister, Quenten Banefort, Gawen Westerling, and a few other pretty important lords were to be escorted to Riverrun, where they were to be imprisoned in the much more secure dungeons.

"My lords, it is also very important that we strike the siege camp now, before they realize that Jaime Lannister failed to return." I told them after we finished dealing with the prisoners. I proposed that The Blackfish would lead the cavalry force to overrun the leaderless and probably asleep siege camp, while the infantry followed a bit more leisurely. It was quickly agreed to, and I followed Ser Brynden as we quickly roused the cavalry and raced towards the sleeping siege camp.

"I will lead the main force and strike the main camp north of the Tumblestone River, my lord." The Blackfish told me, while I was to lead a smaller force towards the west camp. We arrived quickly, as the whispering wood wasn't too far away from Rverrun. I led my men across the river, and soon after noticed the northern camp on fire. Apparently the west camp heard the screams as well, but me and my men were able to quickly dispatch the still sleepy men, and the quick ones that got onto the rafts were pelted down by Riverlanders throwing rocks from the walls of Riverrun. Unlike the battle before, I wasn't in any extremely dangerous situations and the battle ended quickly, though the eastern camp was able to retreat, unfortunately. Casualties on our side barely numbered a few hundred, while the westerlands lost about 8000 men, including captured forces. We also found a few prisoners, namely my uncle Lord Edmure Tully. Grinning at finding my uncle and scrapgoat for the Freys, we were also greeted by relieved Riverrun forces who finally piled out of the sieged castle.

With the infantry and the bulk of my forces still ways to go, I joined Lord Hoster Tully, Edmure Tully, and Ser Brynden Tully in a feast that included a few Riverlands lords.

"Nephew. What a relief to see you here." My uncle said, looking gaunt from his capture. I nodded back at him.

"Indeed it is, uncle." You won't be so happy once you hear what I have in store for you, although I personally think it's still too good for you considering the sheer amount of fuck ups you dealt Robb Stark in canon. Now wasn't the time and place however, as there were still a few Freys here and there.

"Lord Tully." I nodded at my grandfather as well, and received a respectful nod back. Hoster Tully was proud, but wasn't stubborn enough to ignore the literal savior of his realm. It didn't hurt that I was also related to him. The whole feast was similar to the one after whispering wood, with various lords praising me and offering toasts at my direction. Hell, even some servant girls sent admiring gazes at me and as much as I wanted to have my way with them, I was smart enough to know it wasn't worth being known as a man whore. Eventually, the Tullys and I finally got into a private place.

"Lord Tully, I have offered the Freys riches and marriage between my uncle and a Frey. While there is still time left, I recommend preparing for the marriage." I told my Grandfather once we were alone. Unsurprisingly, my uncle looked very unhappy at the news, but lord Tully silenced him.

"Very well. A few thousand Golden dragons should be enough to keep him off for a bit more." He finally said, his face unreadable. It made me nervous though, it felt like one of those times where you feel like you've done wrong but your mom won't tell you what.

"I am not marrying a Frey!" Edmure Tully suddenly exploded. Tough luck for you, mate!

"You don't have a choice Edmure, now shut up." Hoster Tully suddenly said, narrowing his eyes at my uncle. Edmure Tully still looked unhappy, but he didn't dare go against his father. The rest of the conversation revolved around our next plans, while Edmure Tully sulked in the background. I told them of my plans to back Renly, while subtly hinting of his future demise and my subsequent rise to power. Hoster Tully, being the master politician, helped a lot in fine tuning my plans, and promised to help out regarding negotiations with the Tyrells. Hoster Tully wwas actually really good at politics, I noted. Despite his advanced age, he still had a confidence that belonged to a man many years younger than him. Anyways, with the Stark-Tully alliance confirmed, I finally got into bed, not knowing of the massive headache that would occur tomorrow.

"Lord Stark is dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Please god, let me die in peace. I wanted to scream, but we can't have everything we want. After the news that my father died reached Riverrun, the whole castle was in chaos, with the lords in roughly three factions. The first one wanted to declare independence and run straight to Kings Landing, the second one wanted to continue with the original plan of cleaning house with the Lannisters while playing around with Renly, and the third one wanted to swear fealty- wait what? Ah, it's made up of Freys. Never mind then. Ignoring the third faction, I turned my attention to the quarreling lords. The Independence faction was made up of younger glory seekers led by Edmure Tully and SmallJon Umber, while the Renly Faction was mainly made out of the older and some of the smarter lords like Maege Mormont and surprisingly Roose Bolton.

"The Bastard of the Lannisters dare execute High Parramount of the North? It's the mad king all over again!" SmallJon Umber boomed, his voice echoing off the huge castle walls.

"Something I'm sure you're very familiar with, as you were obviously around then." Lord Cerwyn replied with obvious sarcasm. Even I was impressed at the level of it, and I grew up with the internet. SmallJon looked murderous, but my attention was stolen by Roose Bolton (surprise!) again. There is something seriously wrong with the world if one of my supposedly biggest rivals was actually the most reasonable.

"Lord Stark. What is your plan as of now?" His voice, quiet yet reaching me in ways I'll probably never comprehend, whispered at me.

"Word has it that Tywin Lannister is retreating back to Harrenhal. That means the Lannister occupied Riverlands should be empty. I'm giving leave for the River lords to recapture their own lands, and raise more levies. Meanwhile, I want the main army to prepare for an Ironborn invasion." My words stopped all arguing for a moment, leaving my lords to gape at me.

"Invasion from the Ironborn?" One lord stuttered, looking shocked at the prospect. Though the smarter lords sighed in resignation, as they knew that the Ironborn were likely to raid the North as they always did.

"Yes. Meanwhile, I will make plans to speak with Renly himself, and set my own terms for an alliance. I will also most likely visit the Arryns as well, seeing as my aunt refused to help our cause. I leave my Grandfather Hoster Tully as Regent of the Stark-Tully alliance until I get back." I impressed myself at how I managed to keep my composure, and if the silence meant anything then hopefully my lords agreed with me as well.

"Very well then, Lord Stark." My grandfather broke the silence with a nod at my direction. The rest of the lords gave me various ways of agreement, and that was that for now. I do not envy my grandfather, as I knew the fighting would return soon after I left. At least he was used to it..? I probably should feel a bit sorry for throwing my grandfather to the wolves, but really couldn't find it in me to. After the dinner feast, everyone split off, and I was left with the Tullys again.

"Lysa has forgotten her family house words, it seems." Hoster Tully didn't look happy at all. And I guess it made sense. Jon Arryn and Eddard Stark were close, so the Vale should've sided with the Starks as soon as word of the war broke out. Even excluding that, Lysa Arryn was still a Tully and related to me, and the Tully house words were 'Family, Duty, Honor'. I doubt Hoster Tully would be happy to know that Lisa threw those words out the window, or maybe the moon door? Meh, either way Lysa Tully screwed up, and Hoster Tully would've probably marched to the Vale himself if he wasn't ill. Unfortunately he was, and I had to miss out on the epic burn that would've happened.

"Mayhaps she might remember them once she sees her sweet nephew again?" I grinned sarcastically. The Blackfish blinked before laughing out loud, while Hoster Tully frowned harder. I said my goodbyes and retired to my bed, planning the march towards the Vale soon enough.

xXx

The plans for the march took longer than planned, but we were out and walking towards the Vale soon enough, while half the army was sent North to deal with the Ironmen and raise more Levies. The other half was stationed in Riverrun, pressuring Tywin from pressing another Offensive against the Riverlands. The Riverlands army split up as well, reclaiming taken lands from the retreating Lannisters and raising more Levies as well. The Anti-Ironborn army was led by the GreatJon Umber, while the Riverlands army was led by the Blackfish. I had a small escort of around a hundred men, leading to many protests regarding my health. Eventually I won them over by saying I needed speed and we didn't have much men to spare anyways, but they weren't too happy that their leader was in such risk. Meh, they'll get used to it. The force that escorted me was made entirely of cavalry, and notable members included Ollivar Frey, Dacey Mormont, Theon Greyjoy and Torren KarStark. Rushing out within the week, we headed straight towards the Vale, using the many hills and forests on the road to avoid Lannister scouts, while wearing cloaks to avoid any suspicion. Unfortunately, we weren't able to avoid the Mountain men.

"Who passes the home of the Moon Brothers?" A hairy bear of a man boomed, blocking the road with his huge axe. Thankfully, he seemed to have failed to notice his bowmen being killed by Grey wind, who I sent earlier to scout the area. The giant wolf was actually a lot smarter than I thought, and told me about the ambush by using a stick and scratching the ground or running back and forth. My men had no idea what he meant though, and to quote a certain muscled beauty from bear island, "Are you Starks actually wolves?" Maybe I do have something magical with Grey wind though. It be cool if I could skin change into him, though it amused me greatly that I'd technically be proving Dacey right.

"Someone unimportant, now shoo." My dull words had the Giant Clansman roaring in outrage, and promptly charged at me, probably thinking that his archers would back him up. It also helped that only 20 of my men were visible, the rest a bit back to prevent anyone from following us, as well as bringing all the supplies. Unfortunately for the charging Raider though, all his archers were dead, and the rest of the infantry were dispatched quickly enough by my much more superior army. there were probably around 50 of the clansmen that charged us, armed with various weapons ranging from stone axes to chipped steel blades. While my escorts numbered few, they were very well equipped, and we cleaned them up easily enough. Unfortunately, we made a bit more noise than I'd liked, and distant roars of outrage were heard a bit far away.

"Well...Shit." My eloquent words perfectly described the situation we were in, and I sent most of the escorts around me to the bigger group in the back while I went forward alone, with Grey Wind. We were almost at the Bloody gate anyways, and my men had no time to refute as I pushed forwards, Grey Wind reaching me easily enough. Thankfully the horse I chose for this journey wasn't easily spooked at all, and continued it's gallop through the mountainous roads. One or two clansmen spotted me in the distance, but what idiot tried to chase a horse on foot? Well, these idiots apparently. They obviously failed though, and were left in my dust easily enough. Galloping non stop for an hour or so, I eventually slowed down once I was sure we weren't being chased. We were traveling for about a week from Riverrun, so we were nearly at the Bloody gate anyways, being near the Mountains of the Moon around the high road. No Lannister scouts dared to travel near such a risky area, so it seemed like a good idea to try and rush the high road through the mountains. Unfortunately the Moon Brothers decided it was harvesting season, and we ended up running into them this time. Unlucky, but I managed to break out of the ambush and another hour or so should see me at the Bloody gate. My escort force was probably panicking, but I really couldn't care too much. I just hoped they weren't killed by the Moon Brothers, but I doubted that would happen. Even a clan as large as them would find it difficult to kill a task force as well armed and trained as mine, courtesy of my mother. Who knew mothers were so over protective? If this is what the more reasonable Tully is like, I can't begin to imagine what Robin is going through, poor guy lol.

"Who would pass the Bloody Gate?" Ah. it appears that I've reached the Bloody gate while monologuing.

"Lord Robb Stark, here to see my Aunt and cousin." I replied loudly, Gray Wind watching from a bit back. One of the knights galloped forward, and reached my location.

"So it seems you really are the Young wolf. Have you come here alone?" He said skeptically. I couldn't blame him, as the road to the Vale was pretty treacherous, and I doubt there was a single person able to reach this area alone.

"I had an escort of one hundred men, we met the Moon Brothers though. If they do come here, please let them in?" I asked, though its not like they can say no. Man, being powerful is pretty fun, no wonder all those politicians wanted to keep their spots.

"Of course my lord. Ser Redfort, please escort Lord Stark to the Eyrie." The helmeted knight barked at one of the men watching the exchange. Well, looks like I'm almost at the Eyrie. Let's recap; I sneaked past the Lannister army though hills and forests, gone through the Mountain of the Moon while fighting through some tribesmen, and now I'm about to cross a dangerous path riding a goat. For what? Ah, to ask my sickly cousin and probably mad but no one can say shit about it aunt. Talk about family gatherings, I was hoping to leave this shit back on earth. Bloody hell my life sucks.

** Terribly short, but I wanted to tie the meeting between the OC and the Arryns in one chapter. **


End file.
